


Valentines Date Night

by SolomonBunny



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Happy V day my hoes, just some smut, unprotected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolomonBunny/pseuds/SolomonBunny
Summary: Just some quick smut to post for Valentines day! Enjoy!
Relationships: Choi Saeran & Main Character, Choi Saeran & Reader, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Original Character(s), Choi Saeran/Original Female Character(s), Choi Saeran/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Valentines Date Night

“Saeran~” Leaving out a breath you rolled your head back against your pillows. His lips left feather light kissed on your neck as he thrust into you. Closing your eyes you took fistfuls of his hair, purring at his every move. His nails sunk into the flesh on your hips, rocking them with his movements.

“Mc.” He breathed against your skin. Shivering you finally turned your gaze down to him. He kissed the spot between your breast before moving to capture one of your nipples in his mouth. Moaning you pulled at his locks, getting a loud moan from him in return. You loved it when he moaned, his moans were intoxicating.

“Up, up.” You whispered. Your breath came out in soft pants, your body begging for his sweet kisses. So he did as asked and moved up, pressing a kiss to your lips. Leaving his hair go you let your hands fall to his shoulders, lightly scratching them as he thrust harder. “Deeper.” He did as asked once again.

“If you keep this up, you’ll push me to my tipping point.” His voice was so rough, so sexy. Looking him in the eyes you dug your nails deeper into his flesh. Allowing him to fill your hot breath against his lips. “You wouldn’t want me to cum before you have, would you princess?” That name, damn him and that name. It sent chills up your spine, making you twitch around him.

“Or maybe you want me too.” Moving down he pressed his lips to your ear, blowing just enough to get a moan out of you. “Would you like me to cum? To fill that pussy of yours with my seed?” Tightening around him told him exactly what you were thinking. “To keep fucking you till it’s pouring out of you?”

“Fuck, Saeran.” Groaning you couldn’t help but arch your back. “When you start talking like that it makes me think back to-” A rough thrust cut off your words, replacing them with a loud moan. “When you fucked me at Mint eye. When you came into my room and pounded me into my bed.” A soft chuckle didn’t help your growing release.

“Shall I fuck you into the bed again, princess?” His arms slid under your legs, sitting back he put them over his shoulders, pressing them back against your stomach. Moaning louder your hands fell to the sheets near your head. Pulling at them you couldn’t stop your body from giving in. Leaving out a loud cry you came undone around him. “Done already~?”

“You’re the one talking dirty to me~ You know that I love that crap.” Enjoying your high you left him continue his work, letting you ride out every second of it. “I love when you say such vulgar things to me. I want you to get aggressive sometimes, it’s a nice change~” Pulling out of you he sat back, making you moan in protest.

“Alright then, get on your hands and knees.” Letting your legs stretch out you lifted your gaze up to him. In the dim lighting of the bedroom you could see his eyes almost glowing. Yeah, you were fucked. Rolling onto your stomach you lifted your ass into the air, moving your hands between your legs and spreading yourself for him.

“Then make me scream.” Pushing himself into you, you dropped your hands, moaning into the pillows as he continued his fast and rough rhythm. Each time going deeper into you, pushing you to your limit. A hand found your hair, pulling on it so that you were bending under him, his free hand resting on your lower back.

“Your wish is my command~” He started to change his pace, his way of hitting into you. It was only when a loud gasp pressed past your lips that he found what he was looking for. The son of a bitch found your G-spot and was using it to his advantage. Leaving out some soft cries you arched your back, pressing back against him. You needed him, you needed him to keep up the same speed.

“Fuck, Saeran~” He became sloppy, his movments rigged as he neared his end. His hold on you tightened and with one last thrust he pressed into you, filling you to the brim with his cum. The moan that spilled from you as he released was heavenly. The heat that flooded you was amazing.

“Damn.” Moving a few more times he tried to push you to your end, abusing your G-spot to tip you over. So finally giving in you met with his thrusts, tossing yourself to the edge. His fingers slipped from your hair, letting you bow your head as you cried out in bliss. He pulled out of you, letting you fall to the bed, trying to catch your breath.

“I love when Dark Saeran comes out!” Moving to roll on your side you were stopped when his hands grabbed your ass, pressing your cheeks and folds together. “Saeran?” You asked, looking back to him.

“You’re making a mess.” Laughing you shook your head, flopping against the bed in a fit of giggles. Of course dark Saeran wouldn’t last long. He had much better control over him. At least for now~


End file.
